


Looking Out For Hope

by lutzyna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereyevents, #prsummerexchange17, F/M, damereyevents, prsummerexchange17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutzyna/pseuds/lutzyna
Summary: Poe has a mission that possibly allows him to find an essential feel... love.





	Looking Out For Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serceleste](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serceleste).



> Hello this is my present Exchange for the Damerey Event 2017 for serceleste I hope you enjoy it, sorry if i did not meet all your expectations; But I did it with a lot of affection for you.  
> First of all I want to say that this is the first fic I've written; And that English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes it may have.  
> At the time of writing this story, i was thinking of just doing a oneshot, but I came up with many ideas so, now i plan to do several chapters so stay tune for that. Now lets begin the story.  
> This fic I'm putting it temporarily after the force awakens and getting a little bit into the last jedi, with some of the rumors I've been hearing, etc.

He had been called by General Leia, that was not uncommon for him, the General had become a maternal figure over the years, the sincerity, with which she spoke and reprimanded him, made him feel like a teenager with his mother, a sensation that he could not experience because of his mother's early departure, the woman who inspired him to be here today, being recognized as the best pilot of the resistance and be the man who was willing to do anything for the General and the resistance.

Once inside the room greeting as he usually did, there reading some documents and perhaps finding the general somewhat exhausted, she look up placing it on his commander.  
-Poe get closer what I have to say is of utmost importance.- At that moment he knew what they would talk about would be a delicate matter and to which he better pay attention. The general approached closer to him, that made him understand that the information that would be transmitted to him will reach the most clear and only to his ears.

The mission I want to entrust to you is of utmost importance not only to me, but to the entire galaxy, a mission that can only be entrusted to you, no one else. A mission that I hope you carry out at all costs. - Can i count on you?- A thousand ideas cross his mind, what kind of mission the general would give him, it would be a suicide mission like jakku. Without thinking more he responded as he would to any order the general gave him. – of course, I will make the last of my ability to fulfill it completely.

 

The general smiled as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders. -I hope you remember Rey His mind immediately remembered the sweet young face of the girl he met momentarily during the celebration of having found the map that would take them to luke skywalker.  
Of course he remembered her, the companion of adventures of Finn and bb8 and that is now training with luke skywalker. But what would Rey have to do with the mission the General is about to give him? -Yes I remember her perfectly, she must be in this moment with Luke Skywalker, -But I do not understand general, is that maybe Rey will be part of this misión too- A smile appeared on Leia's face,- What happens Poe, is that Rey is your misión the confusion must have been manifested in his face, because it was at that moment that the general proceeded to explain. -That's right, your mission Poe is to take care of Rey, as if it were me, because she is the hope and future of our struggle and she will bring a new generation of peace, I want you to help her in everything you can, when I am not here and I can personally give her this help, I want you…- Poe interrupts -Let's not talk about those things right now, I do not know why you decided to have this type of conversation; You are perfectly fine, And with respect to Rey I think she is more than able to take care of herself- The General look directly at him -Believe me I know, Rey is a very capable girl, but what I want from you, is that you are her unshakable ally, that you are by her side, support her, not only in her physical but also emotional struggles.- Poe tried to analyze what she was saying, word for word. -Well I think that in the end it will depend on what she wants, we met recently, but I am willing to comply with this order that you have entrusted me, but this just leads me to ask myself, why is she so special for you?- You are not wrong, she is invaluable not only for me, but for many people as in the future it will be for you. Now the one that sketched a smile was him, wow now can you also see the future general?- -Shut up and tell me do you accept the mission?. He stare at her, conveying the determination and accept it.

 

The beginning of his mission was quite simple, consists mainly in putting all necessary provisions for Rey in the falcon with the help of Chewie direct to achto. -Ready I just filled the ship with everything youll need- He communicated directly to chewbaca -You know in any emergency do not hesitate to contact, understood?- A slight grunt as an affirmation, was all he needed, as he watched the falcon disappear.

Thinking for himself he hoped Rey would be fine, he could not imagine at all, how her training might be developing, maybe next time he could go and find out personally how she was. Did not sound like a bad idea at all, considering the current state of things he could take a moment to chat with someone, on issues outside the war. What do you think of a light ride BB?

Once asked for the authorization once in the falcon reaching the surface of Achto and finally after almost a month, he had her in front of his eyes again.-Hey! Long time no see, im Poe Dameron in case you dont remember- At the same time he extends his hand to greet her, Rey takes his hand with pleasure, remembering the gentle face, -of course I remember you, you are bb8 master dont you?, by the way how is he?- he smile – i dont know why dont you ask him yourself?- At that moment the little droid, comes out excited remembering his savior, while poe and chebawca focused on getting all the food out of the ship.  
-I hope you have everything you need.- Rey looked at poe and all the boxes he and Chewie had come down of the ship. -Oh no please this is more than enough, considering that I have always had to get things on my own since I was very young, I was more than willing to do the same here, I even feel like I'm getting used to this- Poe was certainly surprised, certainly Rey was a stronger and capable girl than he imagine initially. At that moment he could feel that there was something that was worrying Rey who apparently at that moment decided to ask him directly, - Poe, may I ask you about the state of Finn?- He finally understand her concern – of course you are worried about him, the truth is, he is still in a delicate state, the wound he received was not at all minor and in a very delicate and compromised area, but believe me they are doing everything they can so he dont have any kind of sequel.- She sighed in relief -I see, thank you very much for telling me, really, I was so very worried, I felt very guilty and to some extent even in debt, and not only with Finn, but also with Leia.  
Poe put his hand on King's shoulder. -Hey i know, perfectly and from first hand, that none of them blame you for any of the events that happened, I'm even sure that they feel happy to have been able to meet you, just as I am.- They smiled at each other, and Rey articulated a slight thanks to poe. -By the way, I know that maybe this is a subject that you do not want to go into much detail, and without any kind of offense you can dismiss me. But I would like to know hows your training progressing?- Rey seemed to ponder the answer she was about to give. - Good to begin with, is certainly much harder than I initially thought, but I'm giving it all away.- Poe stared in amazement at the girl in front of him.

 

Someone who at the point of effort was about to become something that until that moment he considered only legends, a jedi. -So everything looks good with the force- At that moment she looked at him and smiled. The force, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply; And he felt something he did not feel long ago and remember when he was small child and how he felt something like that as he was playing in the yard of his small home with his parents swinging in some of the trees that his parents had told him were magical.  
I believe that the force is in everything and that we are all force. The force is like the infinite universe, some will have greater access to it than others, but it is within us, but you have to believe, to search inside you, to discover how to ignite your force, Poe feels the voice of Rey incredibly close as much as if it were in his mind, like that time he was tortured by the first order, but quite on the contrary at this moment he felt an infinite peace, swinging feeling that he could fly at any moment Looking towards the infinity of the cosmos and its countless stars; And he could hear a female voice again. Look at the starry sky and still flying was when the small poe could feel a pair of hands that pushed him and make the swing rocked faster and farther, turning he saw his mother calm as he remembered and could see her lips moving. -Keep flying baby-  
In that moment he reacts returning to the reality grabbing the hands of Rey who he didnt know how they had arrived at his face, so close to each other. -Are you ok?- she ask about his state. -Yes, yes I think so, it's a strange feeling, it was that some jedi stuff- Yes, im sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable.- -No, it was not uncomfortable at all.- Poe realized that he kept the hands of Rey and his hands intertwined.- im sorry- He quickly separated his hands but did not know why his reactions to rey, that was something he would have to analyze more calmly. -I think it is better that I return to the base, I will try to come back when I can, as soon as possible, so we can talk more, see you soon Rey!-

And as he had promised, poe and bb8 returned two more times, before the situation became more complicated for the resistance, being encased by the First Order and the need to relocate theri base, but these last visits had felt like Rey and he was just not some acquaintances, they really had connected, they had many things in common, their passion for ships, the desire to explore the whole space ... and this really made him feel in a certain way full, his comrades had been commenting on his cheerful state, it seemed more and more true what the general told him at the time, without a doubt Rey represented a light, a light that he was willing to do anything to keep it alive.

While he meditated in his room, he received a message informing him about how Finn was already completely stable, without waiting for more detail he went to the room where Finn was sitting on his bed. -Listen next time, try to return in one piece buddy- -Poe!- Finn's face lit up after finally seeing a face known after the sea of doctors and nurses who were attending to him, whom he thanked infinitely, but it could be a little exhausting to see them daily. - and how do you feel?- ask poe to his new frined -Well i could be better- Poe smiled, Finn was a very good boy admirable considering his previous life, imagined the incredulity of many if they discovered that this young man actually is a stormtrooper.

Well for my part I know that Rey will be very happy to know that you are in perfect condition. On hearing the name of his friend Finn, can not help but ask about her whereabouts and it seemed that Poe Dameron was the man to answer those questions.  
-She is on an important mission with Luke Skywalker, so it is up to us to be her support in this war, which leads me to give you a very important message, Finn the general has a mission for you and I am convinced that you are the perfect candidate for her.- The look of self assurance of Finn, send the message Poe need, he was the man for this mission. –But first of all you have to get some clothes, you can not walk around alone with your robe, luckily we are almost the same size.-

I said goodbye to Finn and Rose when they went to the mission that had been entrusted to them in search of a very sensitive information that had a very particular man. On the other hand in the resistance by reason of the loss of human lives and the material losses that they underwent during the ambush from the first order, things were somewhat rough, the political stages could not be worse, mainly for him, who seemed to have found the horn of his shoe in the vice Admiral Holdo who always manifested positions completely contrary to his own, is not that he will not respect her but his way of seeing this war, was far from the one of his integrity not only as a pilot, but as commander and a man who was willing to fight shoulder to shoulder with the brave ones who have joined the cause. Was due to a direct disobedience to an order of the Vice Admiral Holdo, which cost him the low of his Rank where the general attempt to lessen things, but this was something he would have to see for himself.

Without his ship and with he being a captain now, the impotence of not being able to help Rey, Finn, Rose and the Resistance; he was in a state where he did not recognize himself.  
-get it together, Poe-.  
Was when his mind was transported to that moment in Achto feeling the fresh sea breeze, the aroma of the dew in the grass, so in that mind state he breaths deep and close his eyes remembering Rey's voice speaking to him about the force, his hands gently touching and tracing his face, her eyes directly looking at him - the force is with you, Poe- at that moment he rose from his seat in the gloom of his room, he make a decision, without his ship, and as captain poe dameron, he would do whatever it takes to help in this battle, he refused to sit and just stand by.

The reality of the field of war, shows that the charges are just that ephemeral, at that time everyone was surprised to see him there with them in the field, struggling shoulder to shoulder, gaining even more respect and admiration, poe tried to communicate with everyone and help as much as possible, between the shouts and the shocking steps of the walkers. -It's time to try to pull one of those down, ready to give me a hand BB?- Trying to get to the immense mechanical leg of one of the walkers and placing an explosive device he had first to get rid of a few stormtroopers.  
His hand barely placed the device in place and hardly moving away the indispensable he felt the immense bang from the explosion. -Time to run buddy!- to see the immensity of the walker falling and crushing everything in his path, even several stormtroopers, at that moment he was addressed from several troopoers, when he try to shoot, he saw how his weapon had been affected by the explosion. –Damn.-

He threw the gun to the side, ready to face whatever was to come, just at that moment he thought that before he died he would like to see Rey's face again, and apologize to the general for not fulfilling his mission, was when he heard a peculiar sound and saw a light that moved so fast, leaving several troopers injured in its path and thats when looking up in front of him was Rey, but the difference was shocking, in front of him was a jedi who with his very presence emanated a great manifestation of power, was when she looked at him and a smile painted her face. -Rey but what? you're fine?- With a sincere concern in his tone - I think it should be me who asks that question, your action plan looked really dangerous, Hey BB!- they Quickly exchanged Greetings. -We must return to the battlefield- He nodded, not before looking at Rey. - thank you very much for saving my life- -youre welcome- -Hey you're bleeding- Rey approached his hand trying to touch the wound to examine, poe stopped her hand midair -You do not have to worry about that, it's nothing, just a little cut on the eyebrow- he cleaned the wound with his sleeve, Rey was staring at him, studying whether poe's reaction was due to something more -okay, come on, I'll cover your back.-

Poe followed her considering he was more than willing to follow her wherever she went. He tod her about that he possibly had the accurates coordinates to shot at the walkers to make them fall faster, but what he needed was a ship with munitions to check his strategy and a communicator to send the message. -Perfect that means we need a ship already!-

In the field were many ships had fall to the ground are completely destroyed, so it was task that must be done diligently -I have one here- Rey shout calling the attention of poe who went quickly to her side, the ship was a tie fighter of the first order that apparently was inside of the gorilla that he recently shot down. -Everything is in order, propeller, engine, stabilizer and the system is completely unlocked, I think it was the first time they were going to put it to fly; Are you ready to leave?- Poe simply stared at her -Incredible your getting amazing by the second- Rey smile –Thanks! but you're cool too- she said as both she and poe with bb8 entered the ship and beginning the maneuver to start to fly. -Believe me im nothing compared to you.- Poe began to pilot approaching one of the walkers, -Ready to shoot at the set cordenades- -I'm ready scream Rey- the counted in unison -In 3, 2, 1 GO!- 

The shot gave the wallker fully exploiting the connector gear of his two right axles, making it fall completely Rey and Poe shouted congratulating mutually; having the data, they made BB8 try to establish a communication with the base, just as he sent an encrypted message to one of his colleagues pilots Jewsika member of the black squadron, who he knew was an expert decipherer and whom he had in great esteem.  
It was when Rey perceived something, looking at his left side of the ship, she saw him approaching. -We have to go, kylo ren is coming at us- -who? That ship at our left?- - yes, hes a leader of the first order and wants something I have, we have to lose it as soon as possible.- During the persecution poe noticed that the pilot was certainly very capable, but not enough for him, through various maneuvers he finally could make the pilot not only  
Lose speed, but its direction. It was at that moment that he felt Reys hand on his shoulder –wait- Rey’s sight was on the southeast side of the ship -There, we must go there, we will loose him- Poe looked at his coordinates, rectifying that in fact that place that Rey has telling him has nothing and to make things worse the ship of kylo ren was fast approaching them -sweetheart there is nothing there- -No, the force is in that direction, please you have to trust me- and Poe did, he blindly trusted her, he fly toward the direction Rey indicates, on the way he had to avoid several pieces of meteorite scattered, which seemed strange, when from nowhere they see a small planet covered with a strange mist. –theyre calling me, we have to get down Poe.- -what I think I'm not understanding, who is calling you Rey?- Rey approached so much that they seemed to breathe in unison -The force and its spirits, is so strong, maybe at last I can understand, I have to ask him directly-

Once they landed, and both were out of the ship, entering the aura of the planet, Poe didnt remember seeing any place like this one before in his entire life. -All this feels like a dream-  
He pinch himself several times to make sure. –suddenly Rey stop -He is here we have to go Rey grabbed poe's hand dragging him -who? who is here?- She just smiled and answer Yoda.

End chapter 1

 

This is it first chapter, I hope to post the next chapter as soon as possible and continue this story.


End file.
